


A Thread through the Needle's Eye

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [42]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Challenges, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dark Elves, Don't Judge Me, During Canon, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Frottage, Hentai, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Missionary Position, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Propositions, Rough Sex, Royalty, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spanking, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. AU. “All nobles need some form of entertainment, after all, and I am exactly that.”





	A Thread through the Needle's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than usual, and vaguely self-indulgent. My apologies.

If there was one land the magician never imagined he would find himself in, it would be Eostia. Rumors have abounded of the country fraught with conflict between human and beings called dark elves. The world was full of strange creatures and battles fought, so such curiosities were par for the course.

He had no interest in offering diplomacy for the centuries-long tensions that marked Eostia time and time again. Oh no. His interest lied in the northern region of Eostia, where the Dark Queen Olga Discordia ruled over all in her birthright. He heard of how Olga looked down on humans such as himself, but he could care less about that small detail. He had heard tales of how she had both monsters and humans at her beck and call. He had also heard stories of how she wielded her power as a sorceress, her strength brooking no foolishness.

Hisoka wanted to see what Queen Olga was made of, what physical prowess she was capable of, and how quickly she would melt under his touch. Even when he was miraculously able to gain an audience with the Queen, even when she still sat from her throne, eyes cold and unyielding towards him, he wasn't deterred. Olga was quite beautiful; her dark skin and black locks immediately caught his eye. Underneath her dark cloak, she wore only a violet corset and a revealing set of underwear, though she wore a robe. He watched the sway of Olga's hips as she sauntered from her throne, her cloak wrapped around her. Hisoka looked up at her slightly, before turning his attention to the array of guards to his right. Even when the queen's blonde confidant Chloe glared daggers at him – as well as the literal dagger in her hand – the magician wasn't going to let such trivial methods get in his way.

The queen had told the guards and Chloe beforehand to take their leave, albeit with certain hesitation. This action left her to lead the magician somewhere more private. Almost as if she had read his mind, she took his wrist thusly, and she brought him to her bedchambers, with the heavy doors shut behind them.

"What is it that you want, magician?" Olga inquired, arms crossed, a grim yet curious frown on her face.

"There's no need for such animosity, your Highness." Hisoka replied, after what had felt like an eternity of silence. "Surely you have heard of me."

"I'm aware of who you are, Hisoka. You're a lowly Hunter who knows what he wants, whether it be a fight to the death or a loveless conquest. Anything goes for the likes of you. For a mere_ human_, you certainly have made a name for yourself."

The magician smirked to himself at Olga's appraisal of him, he was more impressed than insulted. "My, my, it appears my reputation precedes me."

Olga narrowed her eyes, a percolating judgment already confirmed in her mind. "And your arrogance leaves much to be desired. Now, tell me, why is it that you wanted to be in _my_ presence?"

"Cutting right to the chase, aren't we? And here I thought there was a repartee going between us. Besides, it's not what _I_ want, your eminence. It's what_ you_ want."

Olga huffed out a laugh. "What _I _want?"

"Yes, what _you_ want, Queen Olga Discordia, may not be what you ever conjured up in your wildest dreams, but sooner or later, you get it. Then, you wonder why you haven't thought of it earlier?"

"And what, pray tell, is what you think I would want?"

"A challenge."

The queen paused for a moment and then arched an eyebrow. "A challenge?"

"Precisely. Or, perhaps, more along the lines of a distraction. Something different from all your royal obligations. I'm sure it grows tiresome, ruling over your kingdom and whatnot, day in and day out. All nobles need some form of entertainment after all, and I am exactly that."

Olga's lips twitched towards a smile. She sat down upon her bed, craning her neck in such a way that she could more easily look in Hisoka's direction. "Hmm. You intrigue me, Hisoka. I do like the sound of that," she said. "Very well. I'll take you up on your challenge. Feel free to play your little games with me. We'll see if you are a worthy distraction for me."

The magician chuckled, a low, throaty sound. It managed to be disarming and arousing at the same time. "As you wish, my queen."

Olga grinned, her eyes darkening with excitement and determination, as she began to disrobe in front of the magician. Throwing back her long dark hair over her shoulder, she pulled down the black lace panties that traced the contours of her body, and then unbuttoned the corset, letting her breasts come free. Olga let herself be bare, aching, full of a wanton lust she never thought possible. Teasingly, she opened her legs without looking away from his lustful stare. He smirked, almost thoughtful, staring at the queen presenting herself front of him, naked, needing release. It was all too clear: she was ready for whatever challenge he was to send her way. His mouth watered, but he didn't want to give away too much for her.

Taking his place next to her on her lofty and spacious bed, Hisoka did not hesitate in pulling Olga close to him, his arms pressed around her waist, and his lips against hers. His hands ran up, down and over her body, and Olga moaned into his mouth; oh, it was such a warm and scintillating touch, raw with need and demand. Her skin erupted in goosebumps as the magician drew closer to her, pulling away and then peppering kisses all over her neck and collarbone, feeling his warm breath waft over her chest.

His hands then lowered themselves to cup her full breasts, the contact unexpected and electric after that of the night air. His fingers deftly left touches so light – they teased as well as tickled, causing Olga's nipples to harden instantly. Her cunt throbbed; she found herself grinding against the magician's clothed thigh, quite shocked to be so aroused by his touch. Olga suddenly wanted more of Hisoka's ministrations, her body pressing against his, grinding her nether regions on his leg, the friction growing and growing.

Pulling away, Hisoka regarded Olga with a curious smirk, licking his lips with one eyebrow raised. "Well, don't you make a pretty picture? The queen of the dark elves submits to someone as lowly as I?"

"What-" Olga gasped. "Why did you stop?"

Hisoka chuckled, looking her up and down, his heated gaze trailing over every exposed inch of Olga's bare skin. "What, were you expecting a silver platter? It's a challenge, after all. Even though you are royalty, I'm not going to make this easy for you. If I did, where's the fun in that?" he said, his voice low and teasing.

Origa swallowed in excitement, in trepidation, and in need of release. She had never thought she'd let a human, let alone a Hunter, get this close to her. Letting any kind of these creatures touch her seemed inconceivable, and maybe to the Dark Elf Queen of many cold times past this was more of a golden rule.

But Olga was no such woman anymore. Darkness had eclipsed her heart; she welcomed a distraction from the doldrums of her birthright.

"Tell me, my dear," Hisoka drawled, as he trailed his hand down her torso, his nails brushing past her breasts, her stomach, tracing the markings on her pelvis, and finally pressing against her throbbing cunt. "Are you ready for what's to come?"

Olga exhaled sharply, lowering her eyelids briefly before meeting those of the magician's once again. "Yes."

With a wolfish grin on his face, he deftly slid off to the side of the bed and went to his knees, burying his face between her thighs. She arched her back at such contact, feeling his wet tongue against her skin. When he began to tease his tongue upon her inner thigh, he heard her moan softly and felt one of her hands thread into his hair. He began to tease the tip of his tongue on her sensitive clit, immediately feeling her squirm against him. His hands traveled to hold her hips still, his thumb moving up to tease the aching nub, no doubt giving her a jolt of pleasure that traveled up her spine.

She let out a harsh grasp, and then whimpered slightly at the feel of his lips against her, tongue spreading her open as he sucked, pulled, and lapped at her cunt. Oh, how delicious this felt! She arched her back, practically melting against him as he plunged his tongue deeper into her, tasting all that she offered and what was his to take.

He couldn't help but grin as he heard Olga make such unruly noises; the stoic and coldhearted queen was reduced to writhing with reckless abandon. She rocked with him, moaning and whimpering, all his doing; he sucked her deeper and noisier, her hands grabbing at his hair, pulling him closer.

He sucked in her aching clit again, teasing her soaking folds with his tongue, and just like that, Olga came undone, her body rigid and crying out, "Oh, oh, Hisoka! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

The queen's cry of pleasure was music to the magician's ears. Such sounds made his cock throb, his pants constricted and aching for his own gratification. He pulled himself away, sitting back on the bed, leaving her to catch her breath; he licked his lips as he saw Olga twitch from the aftershocks from such ecstasy.

"Enjoyed yourself, your grace?" Hisoka purred, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Olga propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes glassy, her face hot, and her chest heaving as she felt the afterglow of her orgasm fade as soon as it arrived. Without warning, Olga launched herself at him, knocking him to the other side of the bed and pulled down the front of his trousers in a single motion, so violently he was almost lifted off the bed. His cock sprang free; he groaned at the contact of cool air over his heated flesh.

Without even saying a word, she returned the favor by opening her mouth. He thrust in, deep and desperate, relishing in such pleasure. And then she took her time, her mouth and throat around his long and hard cock until her face nuzzled around his pelvis, hearing his deep, resonating groans the entire way. He saw her backside raised in the air and, with his free hand, slapped it, hard, the sound echoing in the room. She squealed around his cock and the vibration nearly made him come. He slapped her again and maintained a tight grip on her buttocks. She moaned as she swirled her tongue around his cock, making him hiss and arch himself against her.

"Oooh, _yesss_, that's so good…that's _so_ good, your grace," Hisoka moaned as Olga continued her ministrations on his throbbing cock. He threaded his hands through her long dark hair, tugging it and moving her head closer. Even without effort, the magician had managed to reduce Olga Discordia, the Dark Queen, into a wanton woman, her stoic elegance and self-control out of the window. She became one who was more than willing to give him as much pleasure as he had given her. But it still wasn't enough, it wasn't over yet. He wasn't doing to let her win just yet.

Abruptly, he released her backside and her hair, pulling his cock from her mouth. Breathless, Olga glanced up at him, a wild, glazed look in her eyes. A string of saliva dripped from her swollen lips and trailed between them and the tip of his throbbing erection.

He had never seen anything that so filled him with lust. A veil of darkness had lifted, true desires and true needs out in the open.

He grabbed her shoulders and tossed her onto her back; the queen let out a yelp as the magician shifted on top of her. Olga gripped Hisoka's forearms and pulled him down to her, meeting his lips in a slobbering kiss. He groaned at the feel of his cock against her stomach, her mouth tasting of cherry wine. With a flick of his wrist, he pushed her pliant legs open, revealing her wet cunt to him. The queen lifted her hips onto his, rubbing her soft folds along his shaft, the smell of her arousal and his bloodlust intoxicating. Aligning himself between her legs and, with no more preparation, Hisoka thrust himself deep into her. She moaned sweetly, her body convulsing around him as he rutted into her, not waiting for her to adjust. Once again she arched her back and moaned as he moved in and out of her, her moans now guttural with the lust she never knew she had. She rocked automatically with his rhythm, clutching the sheets under them as if for her dear life.

Hisoka couldn't help but moan as he buried himself into her, thrusting in and out of her warm velvet cunt, such sweet torment long awaited. Olga gasped and shuddered, squirming under him in voluptuous abandon. The magician leaned down to pay special attention to her taut nipples, pink rosebuds aching to be touched. He took one and attended it, sliding his lips over the pebbled tip and then sucking as she writhed from his touch. He turned to the other breast, squeezing and caressing her soft skin . She moaned at each lick, each shuddering ripple sending waves of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her hands in his hair.

He let out a low chuckle as he leaned in to brush his lips on the shell of her pointed ear. "Not bad for a lowly human, aren't I, _Olga Discordia_?" He murmured, grinning fiendishly as he felt her flinch and shiver underneath him. Olga couldn't form enough of her thoughts in words; his honey-dripping whispers were in such seductive tones she never thought would send fire straight to her core.

Olga moaned with each of Hisoka's steady powerful thrusts, and Hisoka felt himself reaching his limit as he watched the dark queen squirm, twist, and fall apart by his hand. The dark queen found herself trembling and seeing stars dance in her eyes at every stroke. The magician knew that he was hitting the queen's sweet spot, repeatedly. He knew she was close, close to the euphoria that was within her grasp, no, within_ their_ grasp.

"Oh! I-"

"Oh, what is it, your _highness_?" The magician cooed, his voice rough and mocking, not slowing his pace.

"I-I need-"

"What do you need?"

"I- I- _please_-"

"Please what? I need to hear you _say_ it," Hisoka snarled, suddenly slowing.

"I need to cum, please cum with me,_ please_," Olga's eyes shot open, almost pleading. She tried to buck her hips up onto Hisoka's cock, spearing herself even more, but the magician held her down and barely out of reach. "Please, cum with me, Hi-Hisoka! Cum with me, cum with me, cum with me!"

The magician shuddered, a bloodlust surging through him; hearing the queen beg for her release was all that he needed to hear.

"_Yes_, my queen," Hisoka whispered in her ear. "Cum with me."

Olga gasped aloud, back arched, and then cried out, her nails digging into Hisoka's back as her orgasm came ripping through her like a storm. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she convulsed, her body letting her down, her cunt clenching his cock like a vice.

"Ohhh, yesss~!" Hisoka panted out, breathlessly, closing his eyes as he came inside Olga, his thrusts slowing to a shuddering stop. Such a pleasant, liquid feeling spread into their limbs, such bliss that was so rightfully deserved, very worth the challenge they had taken for themselves.

They collapsed together in a heap, sated, their heated breaths intermingling.

After what had felt like an eternity of catching their breath, he pulled out of her and they just laid on the now ruined sheets of her bed. She laid back on her side and felt him lay down right behind her, pressing himself up against her.

"I have to admit, magician, _that_ really was unexpected, and just magnificent." Olga finally spoke, still breathless after such a tryst.

Hisoka smirked as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "What can I say? I just believe that it's a gentleman's duty to please a lady, especially someone such as yourself." He replied, the smug sense of satisfaction palpable in his voice.

Olga propped herself up amongst the silk sheets and watched Hisoka getting dressed. "Well, seeing as you've raised all my expectations…"

The magician arched an eyebrow, his smile still painted in his features. "Oh? Are you going to ask me to come back, your highness?" he murmured.

Her smile was as coy as her voice, but it still felt like a command from the Dark Queen herself. "Do I need to?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Kuroinu, and for a hentai no less, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
